


The other way around - part II

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: After being saved by Eagles, Thorin takes proper care of you.





	The other way around - part II

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Dwalin mutters yet again, an angry look on his face as he stares at your opponents. Apparently, the Goblin King did not lie about the Pale Orc – the creature was very much alive and very much determined to have his revenge on Thorin.

As the wargs began to gather on a small cliff, all of you rushed to climb the trees, a dull ache blazing in your middle. But you didn’t utter a word – you needed to survive, needed to make sure that your beloved would make it, too, and your injuries didn’t matter at the moment.

Grasping firmly onto the trunk of the tree, you remain mostly unaware of what’s happening. The fact that you’re unable to fight back should the need occur makes you feel useless. You can’t even lift a sword, not to mention two. How can you protect Thorin and the Company while you can only count on them to keep you safe.

What kind of protector this makes you?

“Y/N!” Thorin calls from the tree next to one you’re holding onto and you force your head to turn. He looks terrified and worried and you wish you could just go to him and cuddle him better.

“I’m fine!” you shout back, knowing very well that he wanted to ask about your well-being. He opens his mouth to say something but suddenly the tree shakes and Thorin, along with the rest, jumps onto yours.

In next moment, you are forced to do the same as the tree topples over, the wargs barking loudly beneath it and only by a miracle you manage to land on the last tree, the one directly at the scarp.

If this tree falls, you are all lost.

You glance around and, much to your surprise, you see your companions actively trying to fight off the wargs. Gandalf lights up dozens of cones on fire, passing them to the boys and they readily throw them onto the creatures that try to knock the last tree down.

All you can do is hold on tight and try not to fall. You start to feel dizzy because of the increasing pain, the medicine Gandalf gave you have long worn off.

The heat if the fire becomes unbearable, the ache overwhelming and you are sure that you are hallucinating. Why else would Thorin stand up and go to face Azog?

“Thorin!” you call with panic hinting your voice but he doesn’t hear you. He’s goal is to reach the Pale Orc and possibly save his Company, nothing can stop him, even your desperate pleading.

When you Azog’s warg biting Thorin, you pass out. Your heart break into hundreds pieces and the darkness takes you.

____

You come to consciousness just as Dwalin slides you from the back of a giant Eagle. You stir, slightly frightened and lost as to how you got onto a mountain. How did you survive Orc’s ambush? And is Thorin alive?

You look around frantically, gripping Dwalin’s shoulder tightly. He helps you onto your feet and quickly points into the middle, where Gandalf is kneeling beside unconscious Thorin.

Your chest clench and you stumble as you make your way towards them.

“Is he-?”

“No, Y/N,” Gandalf assures as he lays a hand over Thorin’s forehead, muttering something in an unknown language and seconds later Thorin opens his eyes, taking a sharp inhale.

You let out a breath you’ve been holding, only now remembering the pain in your middle. Thorin looks at Gandalf, his eyes desperate and pleading, and the wizard carefully places a hand over your ribcage and mutters a spell.

You hiss as a sharp, head-spinning pain jolts through your body only to disappear moment later.

“You still need to be cautious. Give yourself time to heal,” Gandalf says softly and you nod your head, sloppily standing up. Thorin rushes to Bilbo, an honest apology made and then the leader of your Company declares a day of break for everyone to rest.

You never heard the Dwarves cheer so loudly.

_____

“Thorin, I can do this on my own,” you state for a hundred time but he has none of it. Without a word, he proceeds to unlace your shirt and trousers, undressing you in no time. Needless to say, he has quite a bit of experience in that matter already.

“Thorin-“

“Y/N, you are wounded. Not directly by my hand, but I had a part in that. Allow me to help you, darling.”

Knowing better than to argue with him, you give a silent permission and Thorin finishes discarding your clothes.

You shiver slightly when a chill evening wind touches your naked skin. Thorin says nothing at the sight of dark bruises on your middle – he offers you a hand and you take it, following him into a small pond.

He’s bare already and his offer to help you bathe sounded oddly familiar to an order. He knows you well enough to expect your refusal, so a clear state which you cannot fight with was his way to voice that he’s worried and ready to assist in whatever you need.

One the water reaches you breasts Thorin stops and, still in silence, begins to wash your skin first, then your hair. After a while you have enough and speak up.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know.”

“Then why you’re blaming yourself?”

“I’ve exposed you to a danger. You could have-“ he takes a breath and with shaky voice finishes, “you could’ve died, Y/N.”

“I agreed to be a part of that Company long before you and I began courting. I was aware of what I was agreeing to.”

“But you risked your life-“

You turn around, wet hair twirling around your face as you look sternly at Thorin. He rises his brows a little.

“And I will continue doing so till my last breath. If Valar allow it, we’ll be together forever, and every day of it I will readily put my life in danger if it means saving you. Understood?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Good. Now, you better kiss me,” you smile softly and Thorin’s lips curl up in a smirk before he leans in and presses his lips to yours. The kiss is tender, delicate and loving and you wish it would last longer but too soon Thorin parts from you.

“Your body still need to mend,” he points out as he washes the last bit of soap from your shoulders. You roll your eyes but say nothing as he leads you out of the water. He leaves you only for a brief moment to grab a towel and then gently dries your skin.

“I have to admit, it’s really nice to have you take care of me,” you mutter lazily, Thorin only hums in acknowledgment as he traces your skin with a feather-like touch of the towel.

“I could easily fall asleep right now.”

“Naked? With the rest so close?”

“I don’t care about the rest, Thorin, just let me sleep,” you chuckle, resting your hand on the back of his head as he kneels to dab at your legs.

Your eyelids become heavy, your mind slowly drifting off and you gasp when you feel Thorin’s beard scratch your inner thighs.

“No sleeping, amralime. Not yet,” he warns and the towels is thrown over his shoulder as he wraps his arms around your hips, placing his palms flat on your backside to support you.

A low moan escapes your mouth when he licks your folds, a shiver running down your spine.

“Shhh, they must not hear you.”

“Oh, how am I- ah!” you cry out as he teases your clit with the tip of his tongue. You bite at your bottom lip to prevent any other sound from coming out of your mouth as Thorin takes a deep lap, a knot tightening in your lower abdomen fast. He’s skilled with his tongue, knowing precisely how to give you pleasure and soon, your breathing quickens, his name chanted quietly as the climax hits you.

Thorin licks you clean and only then straightens to face you, taking you in his arms.

“Does it make me taking care of you nicer?”

“Infinitely more appealing, yes,” you admit as you lean to press a kiss to his lips. Yet again, Thorin doesn’t allow it to last too long, instead doing a quick work of wrapping a bandage around your ribcage to secure it and dressing you in something more comfortable.

In no time he has himself ready for the night and the two of you slowly head back to the camp, a delighted smile tugging on your lips.

If that’s how marriage with Thorin will look like, you can’t be luckier.


End file.
